Bang Min Ah
Perfil *'Nombre:' 민아/ Min Ah *'Nombre real:' 방민아 / Bang Min Ah *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea Del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso: 55kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Agencia: Dreamtea Ent Dramas *Sweet Family (MBC, 2015) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) cameo *The Dramatic (MBC Every1, 2013) *Family (KBS2, 2012) Cameo *Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) Cameo *I Believed in Men (MBC,2011) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''You and I'' tema para Doctor Stranger (2014) *''Dan Hanbeonman'' tema para Jungle Fish 2 (2010) Películas *You Can Borrow My Father (2014) *Holly & Wan (2012) *Performer (2010) Discografía 'Mini Album' Colaboraciones * VIXX- 그만 버티고 (Stop Resisting) (2013) * MC Mong - Whatever (2014) Programas de TV *The Law of the Jungle in Nicaragua (11 de Septiembre de 2015 al TBA) *Oh! My School Cap 6 (KBS, 2010) *Roller Coaster - Frustrated, but Let’s Stick Together.(TVN, 2011 ) *Min Ah Cham Story (2010) Videos Musicales *HIT-5 - Pa Le Ni (China) (2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Girl’s Day * Posición: 'Vocalista principal y bailarina. *'Educación: '''Jardín de infancia Young-Gwa, Escuela elemental Sung-Gee, escuela media North Inchon para chicas, escuela mayor para chicas Jin-Sun y la universidad femenina de Dongduk (en el departamento de radiodifusión y entretenimiento)' * '''Modelos a seguir: '''Beyonce, Lee HyoRi y Kim Dong Ryul. * '''Chico ideal: '''Alguien que tenga sentido y sepa escuchar. * '''Personalidad: '''Puede parecer muy abierta pero es más tímida que los demás. *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, las expresiones faciales, bailar y escuchar música. *'Especialidad:' Canto, piano, bailar, actuar lindo, imitar a Lena Park. * '''Comida: '''Cualquier tipo de comida mientras sea picante. * '''Película favorita: '''Notebook (en España se llamaba “El diario de Noa”) * '''Color favorito: '''Rojo. * '''Número favorito:' 3. * 'Lema: '''Obtiene lo que quieres. * A ella le gusta bailar una parte de "Change de HyunAh” *En Julio del 2014 DreamT Entertainment confirmo a The Fact que Min Ah y el jugador de fútbol Son Heung Min estaban sólo en la fase de citas por lo que están siendo muy cuidadosos y conscientes de la relación ya que salio a la luz la noticia. * Visita a menudo la sala de baile. * En una entrevista le preguntaron que quien era la integrante de cualquier grupo de chicas que ella admirara, ella contestó: "Creo que Hyolyn es buena,espero algún dia llegar a ser como ella" * El 16 de Octubre de 2014, se reveló que había roto con su novio Song Heung Min debido a que no tenían apenas tiempo para verse debido a sus agendas, aún así Minah dijo que seguiría viéndole como una fan. * Colaboro con MC Mong para una canción de su nuevo álbum * El pasado 3 de MarzoDreamT Entertainment confirmó que MinAh del grupo Girl’s Day va a sacar su primer álbum como solista.“Minah comenzó a trabajar en su álbum como solista, el álbum todavía no está completo pero Minah está grabando las canciones. El concepto va a enfatizar los encantos de Minah” El representante continuó diciendo que “El álbum va a salir a mediados de Marzo. Estamos tratando de decidir qué será mejor, una canción movida o una balada”. * En el programa ''2 days,1 night, había una atracción en la cual solo podían montar aquellas que pesasen menos de 50kg, y MinAh, avergonzada, tapó la báscula y dijo que ella no podía montarla. * En una de las emisiones de All The Kpop N de VIXX confirmó que tuvo una relación (2013-2014) con Min Ah , algo confundido dijo " ¿Ella les dijo algo? ¿Cómo lo saben?" mientras que uno de los miembros respondió "Hyung, todos sabían que tenían algo, sus salidas y llamadas no eran algo que supieran esconder bien". *Es amiga de Ailee y Amber de f(x) Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter Minah Galería Min Ah.jpg Min Ah2.jpg Min Ah3.jpg Min Ah4.jpg Min Ah5.jpg Min Ah6.jpg Min Ah7.jpg Min Ah9.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Min Ah - I Am A Woman Too Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:DreamTea Entertainment Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1993